onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Views from the Top
Kizaru and Sakazuki are walking through Mariejois Kizaru: Why do you want me to come with you? Sakazuki: Because they like you better. Kizaru: So much for staying in the ship. I knew you didn't just want an escort. Sakazuki: I need you on this one, humor me. They enter the grand building that towers above the town Kizaru: Looks like there's a welcoming committee. Sakazuki: Commander-in-Chief Kong. I can only guess your reason for being here. Kong: I'm here to attempt to stop you. Sakazuki: Normally, you could, but this time he's gone too far. I've always thought this a lovely building, now step aside before it becomes less lovely. Kong reluctantly stands aside. Kizaru: Sorry, man. Kong: Make sure that Sakazuki doesn't go Akainu in there, ok? Kizaru: Of course. They enter the room where the Gorosei work. The five men stand to greet them as they walks in. Handlebar: Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and Admiral Borsalino. To what do we owe the pleasure? Sakazuki: I trust you've all read the papers this morning and a couple hours ago. Monk: We have. Indeed we are as surprised as you are. Sakazuki: I find that hard to believe. Longstache: We don't follow the activities of the world nobles unless one is in danger. Kizaru: Makes sense. Do you have any idea as to who his connection is? The Gorosei exchange looks. Sakazuki: Let's see if we know the same thing. Curls: Oh, you already have a lead? Sakazuki: You've been awfully quiet, Saint Mancha. Mancha: So? I'm not obligated to speak on this, am I? Sakazuki: I'd imagine you'd be keeping silent and taking time to formulate your excuse. Curls: Mancha, please tell me you didn't overstep your boundaries again. Mancha: How is it overstepping if I am acting within the established realms of my power? Sakazuki: Because he's using CP-0 like they're his damn messenger boys! Kizaru: He called them to Dressrosa several hours ago solely for the purpose of explaining the "error". Mancha: He never was one for subtlety. Sakazuki: So what do you plan to do about it? Mancha: What can I do? You know the rules and how they apply. Monk: Upon becoming one of the Pentheon, all divine rights bestowed upon a world noble are relinquished. But the status is still maintained, and with it all of the connections and priveliges that come with it. You know that also applies to descendants of that bloodline after the position is attained. Sakazuki: So I'm supposed to sit back and let some snobby little rich kid run buck dumbass wild while totally disregarding the rules? Just because your son was born above a Shichibukai, Mancha, doesn't mean he can ignore the established boundaries. Mancha: One false story is just a hiccup through the eyes of history. Kizaru: You must really think we're stupid. Sakazuki: You think we wouldn't know about his and your underworld activities? Yeah, we know about those. I can't do anything about it right now, but just know that from now on I'll be watching you like a hawk with scopes. Kizaru, we're leaving. Kizaru: Right behind you. Mancha: Good, go back to being the worthless puppets you are. And next time think twice before showing your bottom-dwelling faces in this holy land. The Marines stop half way to the door. Sakazuki: Kizaru hold me back. Kizaru: Nope. Sakazuki: You're a good friend. Sakazuki charges at Mancha with a magma fist. Mancha blocks it with ease. Mancha: You forget your place, fleet admiral. Those who stay fit here have the benefit of high altitude training. He brings up his other hand and places his middle finger on his thumb. He then lightly releases it against Sakazuki's forehead. The fleet admiral is sent flying backwards through the door. Kizaru casually walks over and helps him up. The two leave without another word. Back at Marine HQ, Sakazuki talking to a subordinate. Sakazuki: Lieutenant, who are the rear admirals currently stationed here? Lieutenant (checking some charts): Rear Admiral Hina and Rear Admiral Kadar are both stationed here, presently off duty. After them the next highest officer is Commodore Daigin. There are also a quite a few vice admirals stationed here if you'd rather... Sakazuki: Inform both Hina and Kadar that I want to see them in my office precisely at 9pm tonight. They are to tell no one about this summon, and neither are you beyond the two rear admirals. Is that clear? Lieutenant: Yes, sir! To be continued...? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts